


眼见不为实

by bbanni, victoriousscarf



Category: DCU
Genre: Batman merchandise, M/M, Set during the Nightwing run
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:09:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6047676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbanni/pseuds/bbanni, https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoriousscarf/pseuds/victoriousscarf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>迪克十分肯定他顺着布鲁斯的视线看过去的时候他的脸一定是红了，他想要弄明白他在看什么但——<br/>如果他的脸还没全红的话——当他注意到那并不仅仅是穿着拳击短裤而是那条他经常穿着睡觉的印着蝙蝠侠的拳击短裤的时候——现在他的脸绝对烧了起来。“额。”<br/>布鲁斯的眼睛还是没看对地方。</p>
            </blockquote>





	眼见不为实

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Looks Can be Deceiving, Even if You're on the Right Track](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4812836) by [victoriousscarf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoriousscarf/pseuds/victoriousscarf). 



> 译者：原作是victoriousscarf大大的作品。这原本是准备在情人节当天发出来的【我错了】不过管他呢！鉴于这篇在刚读的时候就把我甜齁了过去，翻译时更是肉麻得掏心挖肺……虽然标着Explicit但是并没有肉，所以不要太过失落www

迪克在走向门口的时候还处于半睡半醒的状态，他的身体几乎是无意识运动的。

 

“如果有什么问题的话——”他开口道，将散落的头发从眼前撩开。但他骤然停下了因为布鲁斯韦恩就站在他的门廊里，僵硬的不安的站在 _他的门前_ 。

 

迪克盯着他，张大了嘴，任由头发落回到他的眼睛上。

 

“早上好，迪克。”布鲁斯说，左右脚不安的交替着。

 

“早。”他答应道，一只手还扶在门上而另一只已经完全僵住了。

 

布鲁斯看起来尴尬得想要没入地板，而迪克依旧处于极度震惊的状态以至于他除了盯着布鲁斯以外什么都干不了。他都记不起上次他看到 _布鲁斯_ 以布鲁斯而不是蝙蝠侠或者布鲁西的姿态站在他面前是什么时候了。那个总是用微笑伴随夸张的手部姿势以及拥抱的人让迪克感到紧张，因为他知道那只是一个表演。派对模式的布鲁西宝贝是那么的迷人并富有感染力，但布鲁斯本身不是。那让迪克感到不舒服因为那不是他想要的，不过他依旧忍耐着参与各个韦恩集团的正式活动，即使所有人看他的眼神像是他们根本不知道他在布鲁斯韦恩的生活中扮演了什么。

 

他自己都不知道这个答案。

 

不过现在布鲁斯站在他在布鲁德海文的公寓门口，迪克发誓这种事从未发生过。

 

布鲁斯没有以蝙蝠侠的姿态过来表示这无关他们的另一重身份，也不是因为迪克犯了什么错。

 

所以是这是为了什么。

 

布鲁斯凝视着他，绷紧肩膀。但迪克不知道该做什么。

 

“我过来看看你。”布鲁斯最终说道。

 

“什么？”迪克白痴似的问了一句，通常他早上的状态可不会那么糟。

 

“好吧。”布鲁斯说，他刻意的绕过迪克的双眼看向他身后的一点。“Wayne企业在放假而且哥谭还算平静，所以，我想，好吧，可能我能来拜访一下。”

 

“你从不来布鲁德海文。”迪克的回答使布鲁斯畏缩了一下。

 

“我知道。”他说得太过轻柔，话语几乎飘散在了门廊里。但迪克还是无法从震惊的状态中脱离出来，“我想我该去改变这个。”

 

“嗯？”迪克眨了眨眼，小心的恢复到正常的姿势并且在自己没发觉的情况下从布鲁斯身边退回来了一点。

 

“我意识到。”布鲁斯说，他彻底放弃了自己原先的计划并重新开了个头，“我们曾经一起度过了很长一段时间，”他说。“然而在这几年，我们除了公事外见面的次数寥寥可数，所以我想可能，是时候，去尝试一下。”他停住了，像是为了避免口吃或者胡言乱语。“去尝试着再次成为朋友。”

 

“亲密的朋友，嗯嗯。”迪克小声的说了一句，布鲁斯居然退缩了。“已经 _太久了_ ，布鲁斯，”迪克这么说是因为他显然还在为此心伤，即使有一支白旗在布鲁斯脸上晃荡也不足以让他宽容的接受他的说辞。当布鲁斯看向他的鞋子的时候，迪克终于从门口退了回来。“进来吧，”他说道，如鲠在喉。

 

在布鲁斯点头并且踏进来之前他仿佛就要落荒而逃。迪克在他身后关上了门，突然，他意识到自己就这么匆忙的穿着一条拳击短裤从床上爬下来并且跟布鲁斯在过道中谈了那么久——全身上下就只有一条短裤而且还被乱发遮住了眼睛。那到底是一副怎么样的光景。

他压根都不敢想。

 

“说认真的，”他说道，“发生什么了？”

 

布鲁斯又看向他的肩膀了。“没什么。”他说。“就是我说的那样了。”

 

“你刚刚说，什么？想要一起度过一天吗？”迪克的指甲生疼，他发现自己握紧了手心。

 

“如果你不忙的话。”布鲁斯说。

 

“我不再是孩子了。”迪克说。“我们从来不——我们不是朋友很长时间了，布鲁斯。”

 

“那你怎么称呼我们？”布鲁斯悄声问道，迪克从未听过他用这样的语气。

 

“我不知道。”他承认道。“Donna是我的朋友，Wally和Roy也是。我不知道你是什么。”

 

“我们曾经在一起那么久，”布鲁斯说。“在制服内外。”

 

“而当我离开庄园的时候你表现得漠不关心，”迪克的话让布鲁斯抿紧了嘴唇。

 

他的手小心的放在西装的口袋里，迪克庆幸他将外套留在了车上或其他地方，因为即使没了那外套，布鲁斯在他的公寓里也足够耀眼了。“我能弥补过去的错误吗？”布鲁斯问道。迪克移开了视线，痉挛的咽了一下口水。

 

“可能。”他允许了。

 

“让我帮你买早餐。”布鲁斯说。

 

“我自己有钱。”迪克快速的回道。

 

“我知道，”布鲁斯说。“但我想跟你一起出去。就像我说的，我只是想要……”他暂停了一下然后继续到，“……尝试去花更多时间在一起。”

 

迪克依旧觉得天旋地转，他的皮肤都要不能承受了。“好吧，”他最后说道，“好吧。”当他看回去的时候他发现布鲁斯正在盯着他，他再次意识到自己看起来是多么幼小。

 

他并不是第一次在布鲁斯身边感受到这个。过去每当他们在脱去制服后一起洗澡，或者他们相互和解的时候，迪克觉得自己是那么的渺小而布鲁斯是那么高大以及——以及布鲁斯正紧盯着他的腰部。

 

“布鲁斯？”他问道，改变了一下姿势。

 

“哼？”布鲁斯低哼了一声以及是的，他绝对是在盯着迪克的腰，而且他的脸色有点奇怪。

迪克十分肯定他顺着布鲁斯的视线看过去的时候他的脸一定是红了，他想要弄明白他在看什么但——

 

如果他的脸还没全红的话——当他注意到那并不仅仅是穿着拳击短裤而是那条他经常穿着睡觉的印着蝙蝠侠的拳击短裤的时候——现在他的脸绝对烧了起来。“额。”

 

布鲁斯的眼睛还是没看对地方。

 

“这是，”迪克说，因为他全身上下只穿着一条印有他导师标志的物品，他的短裤。这不像是蝙蝠侠茶杯——放在水池边那个——或是那个悬挂在他短时间住过的大学宿舍里的蝙蝠侠海报。

 

这太过私密了，但布鲁斯根本就没有转移视线。

 

“布鲁斯？”沉默了片刻后迪克叫了一声。

 

“那看起来很旧。”布鲁斯说，他的声音很不对劲，显得低沉但不是蝙蝠侠的那种低沉。以及他还是没有转开目光。迪克起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

 

“我用很久了。”他承认道。

 

“为什么？”布鲁斯追问，迪克开始觉得那双眼睛让他浑身发烫。

 

“因为我拥有他们，”迪克防御性的说道，因为他能感受一阵战栗爬过他的身体。如果这件事继续下去的话布鲁斯迟早会发现的。“我还有一个马克杯。有时候这就是一个玩笑性质的礼物，你懂的，来自罗伊或其他人。也有陌生人会送给我——但是蝙蝠侠很受欢迎，好吗？我想是我的女房东给了我一个——那个，马克杯。”

 

“你穿着他们睡觉，”布鲁斯说道，他的声音是那么温和。

 

迪克艰难的吞咽了一下。“有时。”

 

他祈祷那蝙蝠侠的玩偶已经被塞到了床底而不是放在任何布鲁斯能看到的地方。他就是个感情用事的傻瓜，他有时会如此的想念布鲁斯甚至到了无法呼吸的地步，就像他同样无法接受布鲁斯就那么轻易的回到了他的生活中。

 

布鲁斯朝迪克走进了一步，而迪克差点向后缩了一下因为布鲁斯涂了他那昂贵的须后水。迪克曾经在布鲁斯不在的时候溜进过他的房间并把头靠在枕头上就为了去闻布鲁斯残留的味道。

 

“布鲁斯，”他说，有趣的是他的声音能变得那么粗糙生硬。

 

这条 _愚蠢的_ 短裤让他如坐针毡因为布鲁斯就站在那。

 

“我应该，”迪克开口道。“如果我们要去吃早餐的话我需要去——”

 

布鲁斯的瞳孔扩大了，而迪克的脑子尖叫着停止了运作。

 

“迪克，”布鲁斯用温和低沉的声音说道，他的手指迤逦着滑下迪克的脊背，停在了短裤的一角。他的手背温暖了迪克的腹部，他止住了呼吸。“为什么你会穿有蝙蝠侠标志的短裤？”

 

“因为，”他说，伴随着明显的呼吸声。“在很久以前这会很有趣。”

 

布鲁斯的手指依旧停在他身上，它们宽大又温热。迪克快要烧起来了，他正尝试着不要将自己压向布鲁斯以及他从未那么强烈的意识到布鲁斯有多高大。他会被布鲁斯吞没的。

 

“有趣？”布鲁斯问道，迪克呜咽了一下。

 

“布鲁斯， _这个_ 一点都不有趣，”他说。

 

“那你为什么穿着这本应该是滑稽的东西？”迪克能感觉到布鲁斯低沉的声音在隆隆作响，他的手攀上了布鲁斯的手臂因为他不得不找点东西去支撑他站立。

 

“我不知道，”他坦诚道，脑海里就像一团麻乱。“我不记得了。一些很愚蠢的原因。”

 

布鲁斯的手指还压在他皮肤上，所有的感知都因此缩成了一点。如果他没有一直为有关布鲁斯的事情而感伤，那他现在一定快哭了。如果他没有在今晚穿着短裤，愚蠢的陷入爱情与欲求，他就无法发现布鲁斯是多么的美丽。

 

但这仍然是个愚蠢的想法。

 

这些可怕的想法是促使他离开的原因之一。因为当布鲁斯和他交谈，和他一同站到的时候，他感到如此 _幸福_ 。有时候他还是会在阿尔弗雷德邀请下回庄园吃个晚饭，而布鲁斯总是纵容他。这些……这些使一切复杂化。

 

这不同于以往。他平时会将自己从顶楼抛下，并半途就找到着陆的方法。

 

他在飞翔的时候总是更善于找到答案。

 

“这像是标志这一个所有权。”布鲁斯说，迪克闭上了他的眼睛。

 

“我不觉得我会因此需要一条有logo的短裤。”他在眼睑背后的黑暗中说道。布鲁斯的手从他的腰前绕到了后背，他的手指伸到了松紧带下面催促迪克向前，他低声呜咽着贴在了布鲁斯的胸口。

 

“迪克，”由于迪克闭上了眼睛，他注意不到布鲁斯俯下了身子直到布鲁斯的嘴唇几乎贴上了他的耳朵。 他颤抖着靠过去，发觉此刻布鲁斯还是衣冠齐整的而他几乎全裸。“迪克，你是什么 _意思_ ？”

 

光是布鲁斯的触碰就足够让他付出任何代价。布鲁斯一定发现了他是那么僵硬，他快要拔腿而逃了，如果现在还有其他人话这一定会很尴尬。

 

这不可能这么容易，迪克想，可是当他睁开眼睛的时候布鲁斯正在用想要将他啃食一般的眼神看着他。迪克将另一声呜咽吞了下去，努力控制他的声音直到他能再次开口。

 

“你不 _知道_ ？”他问道，布鲁斯摇了摇头，但他像是希望他能知道。

 

这不可能这么容易的，迪克对自己重复道。

 

这不可能这么容易。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 _是的它当然能_ ，他决定了，他将这些思绪都抛在了脑后而布鲁斯抓住了他。他轻而易举的就将迪克举了起来，他其中一只手已经滑下了短裤。迪克吻了上去，紧抓着他的手臂并碰撞着他们的唇齿，全然不像他平时那样优雅谨慎。

 

他亲吻着布鲁斯，在几秒钟里布鲁斯毫无反应。迪克忽然感到一阵恐慌，他害怕自己可能搞砸了或者想错了方向，他可能误解了这个。但布鲁斯忽然把他撞到了墙上，将他另一只胳膊移动到迪克的大腿下面并鼓励他用双腿缠着他的腰。布鲁斯张开嘴吞下了他的每一声啜泣，任迪克的手指在他的双臂上胡乱的攀爬。

 

他们曾在一起行动并共同战斗了很长时间，只需要几分钟他们就发现了怎么去亲吻对方。在他准备好之前，布鲁斯的舌尖已经划过了迪克的上颚，寻找所有能让迪克呻吟的办法。

 

“我真的只是想来谈话的，”布鲁斯说，将自己拉开。迪克朝他眨了眨眼睛，努力将注意力重新集中到他的话语和脸上。“这就是我来这的全部理由了。这不在计划内。”

 

“我觉得也是，”迪克说，当他重新找回了自己的声音。那声音听起来很不自然，同时他还在不停将臀部靠近布鲁斯，他就是停不下这些小动作。“如果你有计划这个，我想它会朝不同的方向发展的。”

 

（如果有计划）可能就不会那么不雅观了，他在心里补充道。在他年纪更轻一点的时候他觉得布鲁斯能很好的和周围的人互动，但后来他才发觉布鲁斯只懂得如何用蝙蝠侠和布鲁西和其他人互动而不懂得如果处理他自己本人的情绪。这点很可爱，那时它还不令人窝火。

 

“迪克，”布鲁斯用气声说。

 

“布鲁斯， _拜托_ ，”迪克抱怨到，他看向布鲁斯涣散的眼睛直到他们再度亲在了一起。迪克依旧靠在墙上，布鲁斯支撑着他，他在布鲁斯将他拖拽着拉近的时候发出喘息。

 

事实上，如果这是计划性的，迪克十分希望他没有在布鲁斯引导他们挨得更紧的时候再蝙蝠短裤里硬了。他哀号着将声音闷在了布鲁斯的肩膀上，一阵颤抖袭击了他，而布鲁斯只是将他拉近并让迪克从他的手臂上下来。

 

他在布鲁斯的肩上大笑，因为这貌似不是他的短裤第一次遭受这待遇了。尽管他不打算在这时候告诉布鲁斯。

 

不是在布鲁斯正用手指抚摸他的脊背并亲吻他太阳穴的时候。

 

“迪克，”布鲁斯说，迪克抬起他的头，朝他咧嘴一笑。

 

“嗯？”他响亮的应了一声，眼睛闪亮。

 

布鲁斯像是放弃了他原本要说的东西，他在离开墙壁的时候将迪克捞了起来并将他带到了卧室。迪克用手臂环着他的脖子，笑了一路。

 

“这不可能只发生一次，对吗？”他问道，在布鲁斯将他放下去的时候他把布鲁斯一起拖着摔到了床上。

 

“不。”布鲁斯咆哮着说，将那条短裤整个脱了下来。迪克向后仰起头，在布鲁斯吻上他喉咙的时候一边呻吟一边大笑，布鲁斯的双手出现在了他身体的每一处。

 

他从未告诉过布鲁斯他爱他，爱了那么多年，直到他能从容面对这感情。

 

但有些事情可以等到以后再说。

 

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 我觉得对Dick和Bruce之间有那种隐喻的需求——按照阿福的说法，那一言难尽——和刺骨的疼痛铸就了他们对彼此的感受。而在其他时间我想正是他们所经历的使他们能那么轻易的相互影响并永不分离。我想在这篇文章里体现的恰是这一点。（原作者的话）


End file.
